Propane tank
Propane tanks can be found throughout the game. They can be picked up with the Use key (default: E or "X" for Xbox 360) and can blow up with an explosion similar to a pipe bomb when shot. Like the Oxygen tank, this weapon is used around the finales in order to set up traps. It has been speculated that this weapon does more damage at any one time than any of the other weapons. This weapon also packs a whollop if you spam attack2. In short, it might be the most powerful weapon in the game. The explosion radius allows the propane tank to be used as a semi-last resort tool for finales, seeing as how it can easily decimate the forces of the Infected within a second. Tactics * The explosive power of the propane tank is useful for making the tank lose its balance, and can make him stumble, giving survivors more time to escape, very useful when the tank is on fire, and you want him to succumb to the flames. *For a finale, try putting a group of propane tanks into a sort of perimeter around the area you are guarding, this can be extremely effective means of keeping the heat off of group when you need to heal or grab ammo. *Try placing these near the areas where the rescue vehicle shows up during finales, as it can clear the area before you reach the vehicle, giving you a better chance of reaching it on expert. * When shooting the propane tank, try to keep your distance because of its large explosion radius. * If used as a trap, try to give yourself a clear shot at it. You shouldn't have to jump out of a good cover spot to shoot it or else you may get overwhelmed by the infected and your friends might not be able to save you. *The Propane Tank will hurt anyone (Infected, Yourself, Teammates) once it explodes. *When a horde is moving around the weapon, be sure to time shooting the tank so that it is surrounded by the horde. Doing this will make the propane tank more useful for its single hit. *On last two chapters of the No Mercy campaign(the ones where you can fall off the edge), the propane tank can be used to make a tank fall off the edge. Propane tanks usually spawn in the unfinished part of the hospital and sometimes the finale. When a Tank comes near an edge, the propane tank (if placed properly) can knock the Tank off an edge, instantly killing it. This tactic is useful on campaigns, especially expert, and also versus, when a Tank rushes, only to watch as he falls into nothing. *If a Witch is attacking a player, and someone throws a propane tank near her and shoots it, the Witch will lose a great deal of health, she will get stunned for a few seconds and be pushed back a couple feet. Additionally, the explosion hurts less than her clawing so this will spare that player a few health points and delay the Witch's attack. * If you place a bunch of them near a witch and set it off, the witch can rarley, not be disturbed, but it is very rare. (It happens more when the witch hits a tree or a car, it happens more when it falls off of something. Category:Weapons